


Life itself

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: A short one - Geo fights cancer and Ringo is always by his side.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Life itself

"He won't die..." that was what Ringo kept on thinking, there was still hope and he prayed for George to make it through this time, to fight the cancer. The younger was sleeping in his bed and Ringo just sat there, next to him,silently watching. His best friend, the one he loved for all these years, looked so defeated, weak and breakable. He came a little bit closer and gently pet his head, it was still weird, the long, silk hair was gone, they had decided to shave his head before he would lose all his hair because of this terrible dissease. He kept on gently caressing his head, tracing his earshell before he leaned in to place a tiny kiss on Georges forehead. For now it was just the two of them, George had asked for this, he wanted to have Ringo around and he feared it could have been the last time. Richard couldn't hold back any longer, the sadness was so overwhelming in this very moment and seeing George so vulnerable - it was all too much. Big tears kept on rolling down his cheeks and he couldn't muffle his sobbs and cries any longer. It was all so unfair and it felt like living a nightmare, tho there was still hope, Richard feared it wouldn't work, the new treatment, it could have been too late for that. "Don't die before I do... please Geo." Richard was silently crying now, not noticing that George had heard him and was opening his eyes. "I won't ... Ritchie I won't." Geo said, it was barely a whisper. Ringo looked up at the younger and wiped away some tears. "George... you should be sleeping... I am sorry." He sniffed and George gently shook his head. "It's ok dear." He gently grabbed his hand and squeezed a little, his hands felt cold and Ringo placed his other hand on top. "I love you."he simply said and they shared a glance, seeing the love in each others eyes. "I love you too." Geo muttered, he sounded so weak and fragile but he tried to sit up anyway. "Please stay in bed..." Ringo tried to say but the other shook his head. "Give me a hug." He said gently and Ringo wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and George rested his head on his shoulder. "Don't forget about it... I am always with you." He said softly and breathed in his scent, feeling his warmth and relaxing a bit. "I don't want to lose you... you can't go..." Ringo muttered and they were still sharing this tight embrace, tears rolling down Ringos cheeks. "I won't go anywhere... I am always here..." George coughed a little and Richard gently rubbed his back. "It's no use living without you..." the elder said and they sat like that for a while.

At some point both were sleeping in each others arms. They knew if the treatment wouldn't work these would be their last days together and Ringo was so hurt by this thought. He opened his eyes just to see that George was not in bed anymore, he came back into the room and must have been in the bath. Richard sat up a little and noticed something was odd. George stood in the room, shaky on his legs, falling on the ground after a short moment. "George!" Richard quickly got up to walk over to his lover, checking what was wrong. "Geo! Please wake up..." he got his arms and positioned him onto his side before he quickly ran to the telephone, calling an ambulance.

He had fainted for some reason, his body probably too weak after the new treatment. Ringo sighed, sitting next to Georges bed, Olivia and Dhani had been in the hospital as well but now it was getting later, already 1 am but Richard couldn't sleep. He wanted to be awake when George woke up. He just watched him in the dark room, noticing his soft breathing and the slight up and down of his chest. He was alive and Richard prayed that he would make it, the new treatment had to work or what use were all the medical inventions? "George... I love you." It was barely a whisper and Ringo was more like talking to himself. He gently took Georges hand in his and placed a kiss on it. "My precious Georgie." He came a little closer and squeezed the hand he held. He was surprised when he felt him squeezing back "George!" He looked at the younger and was about to cry, the Younger had opened his eyes and managed a tiny smile. "Hey dear." "Please don't you ever scare me like that again!" "Sorry."Richard leaned in and pecked his cheek. "I am just glad." The held hands and Richard snuggled a little against the guitarist. "What happened..." George managed to ask and Ringo shook his head a little. "You fainted... maybe because of the treatment - but you're strong, I know that!" He placed a tiny kiss on his foread before he said "Now rest and sleep tight." George had already closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

***  
"Easy... we don't need to rush anything." George sat up in his bed, he wanted to get up tho he still felt weak he wanted to stand up and leave the bed for a while. Ringo was helping him, an arm wrapped around his waist, supporting him to get up. They managed that George was now standing with Ringos help, still shaky on his legs but somehow happy that they made it this far. "Come we get over here so you can take a look outside." Ringo guided him over to a chair next to the window. He let George sit down; one hand gently resting on his shoulder, squeezing a little. "How do you feel today?" "Old..." Ringo squeezed a little more until he actually began to massage Georges shoulders and back, feeling all the tensions there. "The doctors said the chances are high that the spreading stopped, that they can start fighting the cancer cells that are left." George was looking outside, noticing the dark clouds and his garden, leaves turning brown and orange now in autumn. "I am scared..." he muttered and felt just like the current season, dying, fading away. Ringo placed some kisses on Georges neck before he rested his head on his shoulder. "I know... and I am scared as well, we all are but there is hope and I told you before - you are strong, stronger than you can imagine." They stayed like that for a while and Richard pecked the youngers cheek. "We are here for you, we all are here if you need us." 

***  
They all had a hard time, the treatment was rough and the side effects were terrible for George but at some point the doctors said it was possible to completely fight the cancer though it would need some more time.   
They were laying in bed, George resting his head on Ringos chest while the elder gently pet his head. Most of the days they spent together in bed, just resting and cuddling. It felt good and George was happy when he could lay in Ringos arms, feeling safe and protected. He sighed softly against his neck before he placed a small kiss there. "I love you." He mumbled and Ringo smiled "Love you too dear." They looked at each other and George leaned in for a kiss, Richard gently cupping his cheek and smiling against his lips.  
They had a chance again, their love and bond was strong and they knew they could make it - together.


End file.
